Faithfullness is everything
by Chad-iz-fine
Summary: With a little help from their friends and a trip down memeory lane help to restore jake and peyton's already failing marriage? jeyton & a little layleyupdated
1. day to day routine

A/N: this is a jeyton fic I'm writing this one as a side project coz my leyton one is my big project. I also saw there are no jeyton based fic.

Summary: will they be able to keep their marriage alive without interruptions etc. they are married and both still living in tree hill Peyton is an art teacher and Jake is a sport teacher. Jake never had Jenny

Chapter one.

Peyton wakes up to the familiar noise of the alarm

Peyton: is it really 6.

Jake Jake Hun time to get up!

Jake: ok I'm getting there

Peyton comes into the room ½ an hour later dressed and showered

Peyton: Jake are you getting up today come on its 6.30 toast is in the toaster.

Jake: I'm getting there still

Peyton kisses Jake on the cheek and walks out the room

Hey Hun finally decided to get up and dressed then?

Jake: it was a though time but I got through it

Peyton: good coz now you can have your cold toast its over there on the table.

Jake: thanks Peyt. Great Mondays my unfulfilled joy.

Peyton: remember I'll be home late tonight I'm going out with hales.

Great that's another dinner I have to make for myself yet again.

Excuse me?

Peyton your always out in the evenings when can we have some Jake and Peyton time?

Sorry Jake but I can't turn Hayley down you've seen what she's had to go through she really needs a friend.

But she has Lucas

Yeah that's her husband not her best friend.

Ok Peyton but…

But what?

I want you aswell you know

Jake you can't have me all the time why can't you just move the basketball practise to Tuesdays instead? Then we could actually have Thursday evenings to ourselves.

I don't know I'll talk to the lads about it

Well Jake I got to go and earn a living' so I'll see you after you've burnt the house down love bye

Peyton walks out the door and gets into her smart yet old sports car.

Jake sits there thinking of when they were in love and actually spent time with each other. He thinks back to when her Dad Died, did she start to change there?


	2. life isn't how it seems

Chapter 2

A/n this is just a little about Peyton and Jake when at school.

At school all the pupils looked up to both Peyton and Jake. Jake was the handsome sport teacher that every girl fancied. Peyton was the young cool hip teacher. All the boys fancied her & admired her talented artwork. To girls Peyton was a role model teacher she knew what to do in any situation. Everyone knew that Peyton and Jake were married, but Peyton wanted to keep her personal life separate from her job so at school she was known as miss sawyer.

Chapter 3

Peyton walked through the doors of the café where nearly everything had reminded her of her and Lucas her and Nathan and of course Jake and her. She didn't like most of the memories. So she didn't often go in the café but her best friend Haley was now co manager of the café and well she was there nearly all the time.

Hey Haley said when she saw her friend looking sad and lonely

Hiya

What can I get you today then?

Ohh lets see I'll have umm. Just a coffee please

Sure so why are you looking so dull?

Bad day at work

Well same her. Here's your coffee. So what happened at work then Peyt?

Usual you know the odd 1 or 2 that don't know how to behave. Anyway how are you coping?

Good thanks Luke has been a real star for me but its hard for him as well so I try not to put too much pressure no him it just seems though that he's putting all his time and effort into work.

Don't worry hales Jake is doing exactly the same I never get to see him either I suppose its just a phase or something.

Well Peyton I really don't think it is you know he's had loads to cope with what with Dan dying then Nathan going missing the accident and baby Scott's death that's pretty harsh. I just hurt because I can't help hi with anything coz it's his own grieving that he's got to do.

Hales you can support him that is one of our jobs to support our husbands when they go through all this shit.

Yea I guess you're right Peyton.

Just remember hales that you also had to go through a lot. So you need to support each other. Promise?

Yeah I promise!

Good I'll have another cuppa. Where's Karen today she's gone to Keith's cousins wedding debs gone as well

So you've been on your own today?

Pretty much yeah I had my help

Who?

Well you remember Chris?

Yes the one who tried to take you to New York and then broke you and Nate up and then you realised that it was just a fling and got with Lucas.

Well, he dropped in this morning and saw I needed help so he helped me.

Haley you know what happened last time! Don't let him get into you like last time.

You know he's so cute Peyt and well I got tingles

YOUR MARRIED TO LUCAS!

I know but years of not seeing him just brought all that stuff back

HALES! I got to get back home I promised Jake that I would be back in time for 8

Bye Peyt

C ya Hales


	3. We connect but not as we should!

Chapter 4

Peyton walks through the doors to their apartment she sees Jake sitting on the couch watching the Lakers game.

Hey

Hi

Who's wining?

Who do ya think peyt?

Um, Lakers?

Yep, with the help of a very good friend Lucas Scott.

How many?

About 10

Wow that's great!

How did you get only with Haley?

It was ok, she's got bigger problems then she knows.

What do you mean by that?

Well, Chris came into the café today and saw that she was rushed off her feet then helped her and she said that she never realised how much she actually like him.

Peyton, is that the same Chris that wrecked Nate and Haley up?

Yep you get the one Jake!

She better be careful.

Well its 11 so I'm off to get ready for bed and go to bed night Hun.

Night peyt be there in a min.


	4. WOW!

Chapter 5

It just a regular day at school, he's sat at his desk in his office there's a knock at the door who's the women

Hello can I help you?

Yeah I'm looking for Jake Jagielski

That would be me, and you are?

He puts his hand out to greet the incredible beautiful woman.

Hi I'm Becky, Becky wood I'm the new coach here at tree hill high.

Oh hi sorry I didn't recognise you.

Well, I'll take you to your desk and show you around our sport facilities.


	5. Tension?

A/N hey I'm back with my 5th chapter I've been focusing on this one and ave completely 4gotten abt now we are one! Right peeps asked my stuff in reviews all will be revealed! But I can say Nathan has been missing for years and Brooke is in France (Paris) as a fashion designer

Chapter 5

Why do I feel like this?

Why don't I love her anymore?

Why do I have feelings for someone I hardly know?

Why can't I be in love with her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Becky could you just pass me that folder?

Yeah sure this one?

Yep that's the one thanks

Becky goes over to pass the folder to Jake wow Jake looked at her so, perfect body it seemed better than Peyton's but why was it?

Thanks bex

That's ok

Right this basketball tournament Bex what are we going to do about it I've got me & whitey going for the boys but we need two women to go a swell to look after the cheerleading team and since you lead the team I was thinking…

That I'd go & find someone to go as well.

Could u please Becky you know what its like I'd ask my wife and her friend but my wife's not really interested in that kind of thing anymore.

Ok for you Jake I'd go

She looked at him he seemed so perfect why was she having so many thoughts about one of her couleeges wife worked here as well. She looked at his perfect toned body.

Hey Jake fancy going for a drink?

Yeah go on then I'd just be going home to a boring arty wife.

They both looked into each others eyes they wanted each other so badly but both had a commitment and face it they couldn't have each other why was there so much tension so much flirting


End file.
